


We're Forsaken

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A collection of short ficlets. For a friend.





	We're Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SemperAeternumQue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers inspire both joy and annoyance. In this case, it's the latter.

Finarfin stood before his brothers, his expression unreadable.

".....So how did you two die?"

His brothers exchanged looks, before stepping forward.

"Morgoth stomped me to death with his foot. Literally." Fingolfin admitted

"And what about you?"

"I chased down Gothmog and his kind. They turned around and burned me to death. Then my body burnt itself." Feanor scratched a spot behind his ears.

Finarfin facepalmed. 

"How am I even related to the two of you?" he lamented


End file.
